


Little Bunny

by beanmom



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Little Red Riding Hood Fusion, Anal Sex, Biting, Blood As Lube, Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, M/M, Shotacon, bunny!Galo, lynx!Lio, not exactly tho bc they're technically different species, shota!Galo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:28:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24280579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beanmom/pseuds/beanmom
Summary: Galo is a little bunny boy on the way to visit family! He's going for a long walk through a dangerous forest with his little red riding hood, where there's lots of scary predators out to take advantage of him. Lio Fotia is a lynx waiting in the shadows.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Kudos: 43





	Little Bunny

**Author's Note:**

> Ok i was inspired by all the amazing bunny boy Galo and catboy Lio art that everyone posted but ESPECIALLY [this one](https://twitter.com/saffytaffy8/status/1262857767770972160?s=20)... the worms took me over I was helpless as they forced me to write
> 
> As usual mind the tags!!

It’s not safe for a little bunny out in the forest, not if he strays off the path! That’s what Galo’s always been told, why he’s always careful to follow the winding road through the forest, even if it would be faster to dash across the grass, through the trees. He’s carrying a basket of baked goods, tasty bread rolls and pastries, and the smell permeates the forest as he goes, his little red riding hood pulled over his head. 

His ears droop down, hanging by the sides of his head as he walks, a spring in his step making them flop back and forth in the wind his motion creates. He’s grinning, humming to himself softly as he anticipates sharing the bread with his family. 

The walk is long enough that Galo starts to feel tired after a little while, sits down on a rock at the side of the path to tear into one of the bread rolls he’d packed so carefully. It’s soft, still warm inside, and Galo devours the little roll at top speed. Just as he’s standing up to continue on his way, a low growl comes from behind him, big arms wrapping around his waist. Galo’s heart jumps into his throat. 

“Where are you going, little bunny?” The voice is deep and rough, low and calm. Galo’s heart is beating at top speed. “It’s not safe for a little bunny like you, all alone in a forest like this. Careful a lynx doesn’t eat you right up..”

Galo swallows. “I’m going to visit my grandpa! It’s not too far, I’ll be safe!”

The creature behind him is so much larger than he is, big paws pulling his tiny frame into an embrace, his chin resting on Galo’s head. 

“Oh, little bunny,” the beast says, laughing softly. “It’s a bit too late for that, don’t you think?” 

The beast’s hands start to slide down Galo’s body, hot breath ghosting his ear as the maw slowly, almost gently bites into the crook of Galo’s neck, his ears going rigid with sudden pain. Galo drops the basket, bread rolls and pastries rolling across the ground. Claws tear at Galo’s pants and the little bunny starts to cry, shaking in the arms of this beast. 

“Hush now, little bunny. This is all a part of growing up. You should be grateful that I’m not going to kill you. It would be so easy,” The beast muses, claws tearing open Galo’s pants, paws tugging on his little tail. “No, instead I’m going to give you a gift.” 

Galo tries to hold back his tears, his chest shaking in little sobs, the cool night air washing over his exposed cock as the beast takes it in his paw, rubbing the tip until Galo lets out an unwilling moan. The lynx licks the blood off of Galo’s neck, his other hand sliding between Galo’s cheeks. There’s a wetness on his fingers as they stretch his hole, Galo shaking like a leaf. 

He was careful… he did as he was told, he didn’t leave the path! This shouldn’t be happening to him, why is this happening to him? He falls on the ground all of a sudden, his knees bruising on the rough path. The lynx holds him down, his little legs splayed apart, big hands on his waist. Claws dig roughly into his skin and Galo can’t help but whimper, tears streaming down his face.

The lynx’s low laughter rings in his ears, something hard and blunt pressing against Galo’s hole. It’s painfully slow, the way the lynx fills Galo’s hole, his barbed cock tearing at Galo’s insides. “Oh, what a tight little hole you’ve got, little bunny. You’ve never done this before, have you?”

The poor little bunny starts to scream. “Please, please Mr. Lynx, please take it out, please, it h-hurts, oh god p-” 

“Hush.” The lynx cuts him off, pressing a hand over his mouth. “My name’s Lio. If you’re going to beg, you might as well call the right name.” 

Lio. Lio the Lynx. Galo’s just a little bunny… just a little boy… he’s not sure how much more he can take. He whimpers as Lio tugs his floppy ears, thrusts his barbed cock faster and harder inside his little hole. He sniffles, trying to go limp as the lynx, as Lio thrusts into him, barbs dragging at his inner walls. A hand closes around his cock, rubbing him off almost gently, as Lio bites into his throat like he wants nothing more but to rip it out. 

He might. He might do it anyway. That terrifies Galo almost more than being violated like this, almost more than being exposed here, in the middle of the forest. He wants to live. Lio is so big, so strong, Galo can’t get away even if he tries, all he can do is grin and bear it, just wait for Lio to finish with him. He hopes this is all there is. 

Claws rake over his body, leaving little red lines as Lio groans, releasing his bite on Galo’s throat to lick away at the blood that starts to flow. “Little bunny, you taste delicious. I might just have to eat you up, after all.” 

Galo shivers, fear gripping his heart like a vice. There’s something hot and wet dripping down his thighs, accompanied with the searing pain in his ass, Lio’s clawed hands gripping him around his little waist as he thrusts hard into him. The lynx groans, biting into the other side of Galo’s throat, licking away the blood that bubbles up and threatens to stain his skin. 

The lynx’s low laughter rings in Galo’s ears as his thrusts get more and more erratic. Galo whimpers as he cums, filling him up with hot, salty fluid, too much for his little body to take. Lio pulls out and Galo shivers uncomfortably as cum starts to drip out of his hole, joining the blood on his thighs. His head drops to fall on his arms, and he’s just crying into the path, his used ass exposed and raised for Lio to do as he likes with it. 

He’s given up resisting, given up hoping. Maybe it’ll be quick. Maybe the lynx will eat him up in one bite and it’ll be over, he won’t have to worry about it. The lynx’s teeth sink into Galo’s throat, and he pauses for a moment, before releasing him, licking away the blood. He rolls Galo onto his back, letting the little bunny see him for the first time.

There’s blood smeared across the lynx’s lips, his sharp teeth exposed in a twisted grin as he looks over Galo’s exposed form. He’s still wearing his red riding hood, but it’s soiled in dirt, his pants shredded into ribbons. The lynx’s long tongue slips out of his mouth, and he keeps eye contact with Galo as he laps between his legs, licking his thighs clean of cum and blood. 

“I don’t think i can let you go, little bunny.” The lynx looks almost regretful. “You’re just too delicious.” 

Galo’s heart stops. “N-no, Mr. Lio, please don’t, please I won’t tell anyone, I promise! Please d-don’t hurt me…” 

Lio kisses his chest, his throat. “I’ll be quick, little bunny. You won’t suffer.” 

Galo sniffles, and Lio’s teeth sink into Galo’s neck for the last time. The lynx yanks his head to the side, and the flesh of Galo’s throat splits, Lio’s mouth covered in gore and blood. The last thing Galo sees is Lio chewing his flesh, licking his lips and leaning in for another bite.

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me [@whoredeity](https://twitter.com/whoredeity) on twitter!!


End file.
